Mentí
by SeddieGirl13
Summary: Un chico en la escuela molesta a Sam para que valla con el al baile. Sam no quiere y le miente, pero el chico no le cree, asi que tendra que demostrarlo cueste lo que cueste. Seddie


Holaa! Siento mi ausencia estos días, es que eh estado muy ocupada! Y se preguntaran ¿Por qué publica esta historia si tiene 3 para continuar? Bueno… siento eso, pero esta idea no la podía dejar pasar, y es un one-shot así que decidí publicarla. Se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo Zoey 101, jajaj el cap. En el cual aparece Jennette McCurdy.

Disfrutenlo..!=)

"Mentí"

Era un día como cualquier otro en Seattle, el sol brillaba y el cielo estaba despejado. El elenco de iCarly se encontraba en la escuela, la cual estaba organizando un Baile de Otoño.

-¿Quién crees que tiene una cita para el baile? – decía Carly muy entusiasmada, mientras se dirigía a Sam quien estaba cerca de sus casilleros.

-Déjame adivinar…¿Tu? – dijo Sam un poco incrédula y sin prestarle mucha atención.

-No, Megan de Drake y Josh – dijo Carly con sarcasmo -Claro que yo

- Ahh… y ¿Con quién iras? – pregunto Sam un poco distraída.

-Pues con Adam y… ¿Me estas prestando atención? – dijo Carly un poco molesta, ya que no le gustaba la actitud de su amiga.

- Carly… Tú sabes que no me interesan estas cosas de los bailes y… - empezó a decir Sam, pero fue cortada por Freddie.

-Hola chicas… - dijo el castaño

-Hola… ¿Tienes cita para el baile? – pregunto Carly un poco curiosa.

-No, estoy sobre disponible – dijo Freddie muy rápido y entusiasmado. Sam rodó los ojos.

-Yo ya tengo cita, solo te preguntaba para ir juntos con nuestras parejas, como una cita doble – dijo Carly.

-Ah pues no, no tengo cita – dijo Freddie - ¿Y tu Sam?

-No, y de todos modos no voy a ir – dijo la rubia tajantemente.

En ese momento sonó la campana que da inicio a clases.

-¿Vamos? – le pregunto Carly a sus amigos.

-Adelántense, a esta sopa le falta un poco – dijo Sam sin el mayor interés, mientras abría su casillero y olía un poco la sopa, moviéndola con una cuchara.

-Ok – dijo Freddie

Sam se quedó un rato en su casillero y en eso se le acerco un chico, de alta estatura, ojos marrones y el pelo del mismo color.

-Hola Sam – dijo el chico seductoramente.

-Lárgate – le dijo Sam, mientras cerraba su casillero.

-Solo te quería preguntar si quieres ir al baile conmigo – dijo el chico acercándose a la rubia.

- Ya te dije que No… y aléjate – le dijo Sam, mientras lo empujaba lejos de ella.

-Vamos, la vamos a pasar bien – dijo el chico, mientras se volvía a acercar a ella.

-Ya te dije que no, y no lo voy a repetir – dijo Sam – Y mejor ándate antes de que te rompa la cara

-No puedes – dijo el chico desafiante.

-¿Quieres ver? – dijo Sam de forma amenazadora.

-Mi tío es el Directos Franklin – dijo el chico – y no me puedes hacer nada.

- ¿Y? – dijo Sam un poco incrédula.

-Puedo decirle que si me haces algo que te expulse – dijo el chico con tono de superioridad.

-Ahh… - dijo Sam en un grito muy frustrada mientras se dirigía a clase.

El resto del día, el chico siguió preguntándole y Sam no le podía hacer nada, sino la iban a expulsar. Pero hubo un momento en el que Sam explotó y tubo que mentirle.

-Dame una razón lógica para no ir conmigo al baile, solo mírame – dijo el chico superiormente (?).

-Pues porque….porque – decía Sam. En ese momento Freddie caminaba por ahí.

-Porque Freddie y yo estamos en algo – dijo Sam, mientras agarraba a Freddie del brazo y lo jalaba hacia ella.

-¿Qué? – decía Freddie incrédulo.

-Vamos, te pagaré – le susurraba Sam

-30 – dijo Freddie

-10 –dijo Sam

-20 – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo – Hecho

-Emm…Si, Sam y yo estamos saliendo – dijo Freddie un poco nervioso.

-A si…¿Cuánto tiempo? – dijo el chico.

-2 meses – dijo Sam muy apresurada, para que Freddie no diga nada.

-No les creo – dijo el chico – Ustedes se odian

-Pues del odio al amor solo hay un paso ¿no? – dijo Freddie, mientras se rascaba la nuca de los nervios.

-Tómense de las manos – dijo el chico. Sam y Freddie se miraron un poco nerviosos, pero igual se tomaron de las manos.

-Ves – dijo Sam con cara de victoria.

-Sigo sin creerles – dijo el chico – Bésense

Sam y Freddie estaban a punto de estallar. No aguantaban las ganas y querían que el chico digiera que si les creía sin besarle, pero él era insistente (N/A: se parece a mí )

-Ok…Nos besaremos – dijo Sam un poco nerviosa y alzando un poco la voz.

-¿Qué? – dijo Freddie casi en un grito.

-Si Freddie…Bésame como las otras veces – dijo Sam a Freddie un poco nerviosa.

-Si no se besan, creeré que me están mintiendo y seguiré insistiendo para que vallas al baile conmigo – dijo el chico.

-Bien… Mira – dijo Sam. Acto seguido agarró a Freddie de los hombros y lo beso. Freddie se sorprendió al principio, pero después le correspondió al beso. Ambos sentían sentimientos nunca antes vividos. La energía y la adrenalina corrían por su cuerpo, causándole pequeñas tembladas.

-Ya… oigan…PAREN – dijo el chico un poco histérico. Sam y Freddie se separaron un poco nerviosos y sonrojados – Esta bien, les creo

-Yo te lo dije – dijo Sam con tono superior. El chico se marchó.

-Gracias Fredoo….¿Freddie? – pregunto Sam.

-¿Ahh?...Ah…Nada – dijo Freddie un poco nervioso – y ¿Cuándo me pagaras?

-Cuando sea vegetariana – dijo Sam soltando una pequeña risita.

-Ósea nunca – dijo Freddie un poco molesto.

-Aprendes rápido Benson – dijo Sam.

FIN

¿les gusto?...si corto, pero es un one-shot y se me occurrio

Saludos

SEDDIEGIRL13


End file.
